Gods and Keys
by randomshyt
Summary: Lucy goes home one day and finds a mysterious key lying on the floor... Little did she know that the key would open the door leading to a whole new world. My first story so please don't expect too much. Also, I'm terrible at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfillia looked around her room, half-expecting to see Natsu and Happy lurking at a corner, munching on her stash of candy. Fortunately, the place was empty without any new or _weird_ additions (recently, Natsu had this ridiculous notion that Lucy would like hideous monsters as a form of decoration in her house). Except...

A key made of white marble laid on the floor, with a note attached to it. The key had a _rather_ simple but nonetheless elegant design- patterns formed with owls and snakes was engraved on it. Lucy kneeled down to pick up the note

_"I, one who is connect to the Gods of Olympus, summon thee. Goddess of Wisdom,_ Athena!"she read out loud.

Nothing happened. No dramatic music or whatsoever. Lucy huffed. So it was a dud.

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the entire room. The blonde raised her arm to cover her eyes, for she had a feeling that if she didn't, she would be instantly vaporized, leaving behind a scorch mark on the wall. A human figure started walk out of the light and-

The woman was beautiful. Her face was regal and unapproachably beautiful- like how an ideal ruler of a country would look like. She had long licorice-black hair tied up, piercing grey eyes and donned traditional Grecian amour, as if she was about to go for war. The powerful aura she gave off rivaled Aquarius'- or even more so. Lucy had to fight the temptation to bow down to her.

"Uh... Excuse me... Your Highness. Who exactly are you?" she asked timidly.

The lady turned around to look at her. "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, sixth Olympian, has come to answer your call," Athena answered and smiled. She seemed to enjoy the 'Your Highness' thing. "I'm surprised that you have attempted to summon a goddess. I thought the use of God Keys has been banned some 50 years ago."

"I don't know about that. I just found your key on the floor and-"

Athena narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "How daring of you, to place my key on the ground."

Lucy paled. "I swear it wasn't me who put the key on the ground!" she cried. Now, she wished she wished that she had not even touched the stupid key. This Athena reminded Lucy of a certain other Celestial Spirit.

"Never mind, then," Athena sighed. "You're lucky you've gotten my key. There are plenty of unreasonable Gods out there. If you had summoned Zeus or Ares with their key on the ground..." she shuddered. "You'll be sorry you ever lived."

The blonde paled. "I'm thankful. So... would you like to form a contract with me?" she asked hopefully. Such a powerful being would definitely be helpful in her quests and whatnot.

Athena looked at her distastefully, as if she had just belched loudly during a meal. "A Celestial Mage, are you? Celestial Spirits are naturally inclined to serve whoever that summoned them. However, we Gods are not. We are free beings who help whoever we want to help. We don't operate on 'contracts'." She crossed her arms. "Prove your worth, mortal, and we'll see." With that, she turned around and vanished into thin air.

Lucy clenched her fist around the key.

"First, I'll find out more about you 'gods'."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own PJO (which this story is inspired by)! Obviously.

* * *

><p>"Athena," Zeus' booming voice echoed around the humongous room.<p>

"Father," the goddess replied and bowed her head slightly.

The throne room was as big as ever, with twelve thrones forming a 'U' shape around a hearth, which Hestia tended to. All eleven Gods were already seated (some waiting patiently, some impatiently) on their thrones. Which meant...

"Looks like dear old Athena's late, huh?" Poseidon- that sorry excuse for a god- smirked, his sea green eyes twinkling.

She merely ignored him as she lowered herself on her slightly-less-than-comfortable throne. "As you all have heard," she addressed the gods. "A mortal by the name of Lucy Heartfillia has somehow obtained an Olympian key._ My _key, to be precise." Athena paused to wait for the mutterings of other gods to cease.

"How dare she!"

"Weren't the keys destroyed many years ago?"

"We should just crush her with my chariot."

Athena cleared her throat. The Coucil immediately went silent. "This is obviously a great problem- you all know what happened the last time a mortal has obtained all twelve keys."

Grim looks were exchanged all around the room.

"Just kill the punk already!" Ares roared impatiently.

"Silence, my son," Zeus thundered, his usual clear blue eyes clouding up. He knitted his eyebrows as he turned to face the wisdom goddess. "What's your take on this?"

Athena pursed her lips. "I say we wait and see. We can't kill an innocent mortal."

"I agree," Demeter nodded solemnly.

"But she's hardly innocent!" Hermes protested. "She holds an Olympian Key!"

"Oh my gods, you can't _kill_ Lucy!" Aphrodite screeched as she fished out a magazine from her hot pink handbag-_ The Weekly Sorcerer _it read. She flipped to a page with a huge photo of the blonde and a boy with pink hair sharing an umbrella with the caption 'BEGINNINGS OF A NEW LOVE?'. "NaLu is an Aphrodite approved couple. They're so cute together!" she squealed.

Apollo whistled. "At least she's hot."

"All in favour of _not _killing Lucy Heartfillia?"

Nine Olympians raised their hand in consent.

"Alright. Lucy Heartfillia shall live... until further judgement," Zeus concluded.

-meanwhile-

She had spent the past few days looking for an answer to this burning question of her's- what the heck were these 'God Keys'? Of course, nobody in Fairy Tail had a clue of what was going on.

"Can I fight this Arena?"

"Is there such thing as a fish goddess?"

"What kind of armour was she wearing?"

Lucy sighed and walked away.

"Well... you could always try the Magic Library," Levy suggested.

So there she was now. As usual, the sheer size of the library took Lucy's breath away. It was amazing how millions- no, _billions_- of books and scrolls were stored in just a single building. It's unique structure and design never failed to impress the blonde. Lucy then shook her head. She wasn't here to admire the architecture. She was here to search for answers!

"Requip... Celestial Spirits..." she muttered as she went down the list of books on 'Types of Holder Magic'. There wasn't any mention of god keys or Olympians! Until...

"Gods and Keys?"

* * *

><p>Do review! Erm are the chapters too short or something? Thank you :)<p> 


End file.
